mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Growltiger's Last Stand
"Growltiger's Last Stand" is a poem from T. S. Eliot's Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats, as well as a song from the musical derived from that book. Growltiger was a "bravo cat who lived upon a barge", one who scoured the Thames from Gravesend to Oxford, terrorizing the inhabitants along the river, including "cottagers", canaries, geese, hens, "pampered Pekinese", and the "bristly Bandicoot that lurks on foreign ships". Growltiger is usually envisioned as a pirate, although he is never explicitly described as such. He is short an eye and had a "somewhat missing" ear. "Growltiger's Last Stand" describes how he meets his fate when he least expects it. ''Cats'', the musical In the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical Cats the poem is used nearly verbatim as the lyrics of the song, except that one stanza has been cut. The song appears as a reminiscence by Gus the Theatre Cat, who "once played Growltiger – could do it again". In most productions, the actor who plays Gus then becomes Growltiger, while Gus's companion Jellylorum becomes Growltiger's love interest, Griddlebone. Growltiger's crew of cats is played by male members of the troupe with pirate accoutrements over their cat costumes. There have been two different "last duets" for Growltiger and Griddlebone to sing during this scene. In the original London production, they sing a setting of an unpublished T.S. Eliot poem, "The Ballad of Billy M'Caw". This poem is a reminiscence of good times at the "old Bull and Bush" and the crowd at that bar on a "Sattaday night", in particular the barmaid Lily La Rose and the parrot Billy M'Caw. The initial New York production of Cats replaced "The Ballad of Billy M'Caw" with a "pastiche Italian aria" because the aria was "felt to be more of a crowd pleaser".Lloyd Webber, p.122. The lyrics for the Italian aria come from the original Italian translation of "Growltiger's Last Stand". Lloyd Webber "much prefers" "Billy M'Caw", and in the recent UK touring production, "The Ballad of Billy M'Caw" was re-instated and has subsequently replaced the Italian aria in most productions. After Growltiger and Griddlebone have finished singing their "last duet", the Siamese cats, lead by Genghis (or Gilbert in the original London show and in T.S. Eliot's poem), "swarm aboard" the barge. Griddlebone escapes in terror and the Siamese make Growltiger walk the plank, ending the song. (In the New York version there was a short sword fight between Genghis and Growltiger before Growltiger's demise). At this point, Gus returns with a short reprise. "Growltiger's Last Stand" does not appear in the 1998 filmed version of the musical – Gus only sings his initial song. This was primarily due to the age of Sir John Mills, who played Gus in the filmed version, as well as time restraints. to lend a very specific flavour to "Growtiger's Last Stand".]] Actors who have played the part Christopher E. Sidoli, Stephen Hanan, Ryan Bailey, Sal Minstretta, Nathan Morgan Notes *Lloyd Webber, Andrew (2005) Cats, Vocal Book, R & H Theatricals, New York. External links * Growltiger’s Last Stand Category:Characters in Cats Category:Literature featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional cats Category:Poetry by T. S. Eliot it:Growltiger